


Powerless

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Regina/Emma/Snow White - distractions</p>
<p>Warning for Incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

"It's very difficult to get any work done while you two are doing that," Regina said from behind her desk. She didn't look up from the paperwork she was doing, she knew if she did she would never be able to bring her focus back to her work.

Emma and Snow carried on making out on the sofa.

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her pen paused on the paper, for a second she forgot entirely what she was supposed to be doing. She heard a moan, Snow's moan, and she tried not to think about what Emma had done to cause it.

Finally her resolve broke. Regina looked up to see Snow looking right back at her while Emma kissed her neck, her hand down the front of Snow's pants.

Snow moaned again and beckoned to Regina.

Regina was powerless to resist.


End file.
